Горят погасшие свечи…
by Liz-za from Russia
Summary: Человек готов отдать очень многое, чтобы отыскать убийцу сына. Порой даже то, что отдавать не следует... Возможен OOC.


**Название:** Горят погасшие свечи…  
**Автор:** Liz-za from Russia  
**Бета:** Lady Milford  
**Пейринг:** Лили Эванс/Кингсли Бруствер, Джеймс Поттер/Гвеног Джонс  
**Рейтинг:** PG -13  
**Саммари:** Человек готов отдать очень многое, чтобы отыскать убийцу сына. Порой даже то, что отдавать не следует. Возможен OOC.  
**Дисклеймер:** Все права принадлежат Дж. К. Роулинг.  
**Размещение:** Только с разрешения автора, то есть моего.

* * *

**Прелюдия: первая часть**

_**A linea** - С новой строки_

- Мистер Поттер?

Темноволосый мальчик подпрыгнул на месте от неожиданности, отчего профессор едва заметно улыбнулся.

- Будьте любезны, скажите нам, что вы знаете о Щитовых чарах?

Это был урок защиты от темных искусств. На занятии присутствовали Гриффиндор и Слизерин. Майкл был занят тем, что рисовал волшебной палочкой какие-то крючки под партой. Некогда девственно чистый свиток пергамента теперь был покрыт многочисленными символами и значками. За этим занятием его и застал учитель.

Майкл поколебался пару мгновений, пытаясь вспомнить точную формулировку, написанную в учебнике, но понял, что, в конце концов, придется выражаться своими словами, и неуверенно начал.

- Ну... это чары для защиты.

- И все? – похоже, ответ не удовлетворил профессора. - Скажите, могут ли Щитовые чары спасти, к примеру, от летящего в вас булыжника?

Майкл растерялся. Слизеринцы довольно улыбались, наблюдая за неуверенностью одноклассника, что еще больше сбивало мальчика с мысли, - наверное, нет...

- Однако? – перебил учитель.

В первое мгновение Майкл не понял вопроса, но спустя секунду внутренне расслабился. Профессор Бруствер не требовал от него цитаты текста или мнение Ральфа Стоуна - автора учебника. Ему было важно знать мнение самого Поттера.

Слабо улыбнувшись, гриффиндорец продолжил более уверенно:

- Однако я думаю, что всегда есть исключения.

Майкл замолчал. Гриффиндорцы как-то недоверчиво на него косились. В учебнике автор черным по белому писал, что никаких исключений касательно Щитовых чар быть не может.

Преподаватель тем временем внимательно следил за своим студентом и, когда тот закончил, обратился к нему:

- В целом ответ верный... Да, я действительно больше согласен с мистером Поттером, чем с мистером Стоуном по данному вопросу, - сказал он в ответ на поднятую бровь какого-то слизеринца, – однако, мистер Поттер, - профессор подошел ближе и облокотился руками о стол, - я могу понять, если вы не слушаете профессора Бинса на истории магии, в детстве я сам любил повалять дурака с преподавателями, но _сейчас_ мой предмет гораздо более важен, чем все остальные вместе взятые. Возможно, позже, когда все закончится, я дам всем вам больше свободы, но пока будьте любезны слушать меня.

Пристально глядя на ученика, профессор тихо потребовал:

- Покажите.

Майкл, немного помешкав, протянул учителю исписанный пергамент. Тот взял и мельком просмотрел его. На какой-то миг мальчику показалось, что глаза преподавателя понимающе сверкнули.

- Ладно, - задумчиво пробасил он, - зайдите ко мне в кабинет сегодня в семь вечера.

Майкл покорно ответил:

- Да, сэр.

Профессор сложил листок и положил в карман мантии. Поттер попытался возразить, но в ответ получил предупреждающий взгляд. Напряженно наблюдая, как учитель возвращается к своему рабочему месту, мальчик про себя гадал – понял ли профессор значение тех символов или нет?

Урок продолжился. Далее никаких особых происшествий не произошло. Профессор Бруствер читал лекцию о Щитовых чарах, а Майкл невольно размышлял о том, что Кингсли не нравится его новая профессия.

Вспомнив о причине, из-за которой аврор вообще согласился преподавать, мальчик нахмурился. В прошлом году этот пост занимал его отец, Джеймс Поттер. Ему, правда, тоже не нравилась эта работа, но уроки хотя бы были много веселее, чем сейчас. Бруствер, конечно, тоже был хорошим человеком, но учить - явно не его призвание.

Майкл тихо вздохнул. Сейчас его отец был в госпитале святого Мунго, а с Гвеног он так и не научился ладить.

Гвеног Джонс – возлюбленная старшего Поттера. Она была капитаном женской сборной по квиддичу «Священноголовые гарпии». По мнению Майкла, Джеймс и Гвеног сошлись друг с другом только благодаря этой игре.

Что касается его матери, Лили Эванс, то отношения с ней были более сложными. Они с отцом разошлись, когда мальчику было два года. Майкл не знал, из-за чего именно они расстались - это было больной темой для них обоих. Сейчас Лили жила с Кингсли, и оба готовились к свадьбе, которая должна состояться через четыре месяца.

Джеймс довольно болезненно переживал их развод. Их нынешние отношения с Лили были весьма натянутыми. Старший Поттер каким-то образом смог убедить Визенгамот отдать ему на попечение сына после развода, что тоже мешало восстановлению дружеских отношений.

С Бруствером он также не хотел иметь ничего общего, как тот не пытался помириться. Этот факт очень огорчал Майкла, так как он любил Кингсли, и тот тоже всегда хорошо к нему относился. Хотя и строго.

От размышлений юного гриффиндорца оторвал голос преподавателя:

- Домашнее задание: написать эссе на тему применения и разновидностей Щитовых чар. И не забудьте отработать те заклинания, что мы уже выучили – на следующем уроке будут практические занятия. На этом все.

Мальчик и не заметил, как прозвенел звонок. Ученики побросали свои вещи в сумки и поспешили вон из класса. У дверей кабинета произошло небольшое столкновение между Гриффиндором и Слизерином, и Майклу пришлось сделать вид, что у него развязался шнурок, чтобы остаться в стороне от возможной драки. Когда толпа рассосалась, Поттер поспешил за остальными в Большой зал.

По дороге на обед его догнал профессор Люпин.

- Майкл, подожди, пожалуйста.

Мальчик радостно обернулся, услышав знакомый голос, но улыбка его быстро угасла при виде лица профессора. Ремус был крайне встревожен.

- Майкл, профессор МакГонагалл говорила тебе подойти к кабинету директора после уроков?

- Нет, - юный волшебник немного растерялся, он еще никогда не видел профессора таким обеспокоенным.

- Значит, я успел, - преподаватель вздохнул с облегчением, но, заметив недоуменный взгляд ученика, сказал, - зайди ко мне в кабинет после обеда. Хорошо?

- Ладно, но к чему...

Однако мужчина не дал ему договорить. Он жестом приказал ему молчать и поспешил в сторону Большого зала. Растерянному гриффиндорцу ничего не оставалось, кроме как последовать за учителем.

Во время обеда Майкл то и дело ощущал на себе взгляд Люпина. Кингсли тоже это заметил и задумчиво переводил свое внимание с учителя на ученика и обратно. В результате этого мальчику совершенно расхотелось есть, и он едва притронулся к еде.

- Эй, ты чего? – поинтересовался Кевин – его сосед по парте – когда Майкл, в конце концов, отодвинул от себя тарелку с супом.

- Не хочется, - ответил тот.

Когда ученики стали понемногу расходиться, Майкл едва заметно кивнул Люпину и поспешил к кабинету ухода за магическими существами.

Хагрид, который преподавал этот предмет ранее, сейчас, как и Джеймс Поттер, находился в святом Мунго. Ремус же просто временно его заменял. Но тем не менее он явно не испытывал желания вести этот предмет на улице, и уроки вот уже неделю проходили в здании школы.

Профессор не заставил себя долго ждать и, спустя пять минут, тоже подошел к кабинету.

- Проходи, - он открыл дверь, пропуская мальчика первым.

Майкл вошел в помещение и огляделся. Комната была обустроена просто и уютно. Книжные шкафы, два кресла у камина, стол, пара стульев, полки на стенах, огромный аквариум в углу – ничего лишнего. Поттер подошел к письменному столу, за которым Ремус проверял домашние работы.

- Присаживайся, - Люпин указал на самый удобный стул, - нам следует серьезно поговорить.

- А я не опоздаю на урок? – спросил Майкл.

- Нет, я отпросил тебя с трансфигурации. Знаешь, тебе пока не следует пересекаться с Минервой.

- Почему? Я что-то натворил?

- Тебе это лучше знать, чем мне, - улыбнулся мужчина, но тут же посерьезнел, - нет. Дело более сложное. Хочешь чаю?

Майкл согласно кивнул.

Ремус достал с полки чайник и коснулся его волшебной палочкой. Вода мгновенно вскипела, и из носика повалила струйка пара.

- Скажи, Майкл, до травмы к твоему отцу часто приходили в дом гости? – спросил Люпин, протягивая мальчику чашку ароматного чая.

- К папе? Нет. Он старается как можно реже приводить людей к нам домой.

- А бывало так, чтобы к нему приходили без приглашения? – продолжал допытываться профессор.

Поттер замер. Откуда Ремус знает о тех людях? Тот заметил замешательство сына лучшего друга и как-то устало вздохнул.

- Джеймсу не нравилось, когда они объявлялись, ведь так? – спросил он, поставив свою чашку на стол.

Гриффиндорец осторожно кивнул, по-прежнему не отводя взгляда от учителя.

- Ты никогда не спрашивал отца, почему они с твоей мамой расстались?

- Он не любит говорить на эту тему. Причем здесь это?

- А о твоем старшем брате он не рассказывал? О его смерти?

Голова мальчика пошла кругом. К чему все это? Зачем Люпину знать о том, что говорил или не говорил ему папа? Майкл тут же задал просившиеся на язык вопросы.

Мужчина же в ответ устремил на него полный понимания и жалости взгляд. Он набрал в грудь воздуха с таким видом, словно собирался с духом перед выходом на сцену, затем медленно выдохнул и спокойно, тщательно подбирая слова, начал:

- Как ты знаешь, до тебя у Джеймса и Лили был еще ребенок. Гарри, – на лицо профессора упала тень, когда он произнес это имя. – Его убил Волан-де-Морт тринадцать лет назад. Доподлинно известно, что Гарри выдал Лорду его близкий друг. По службе. Кто именно - неизвестно. Но... – тут Люпин слегка нахмурился, - но Джеймс каким-то образом узнал имя этого человека и очевидно попытался самостоятельно его отыскать, - немного помолчав, профессор добавил, - в результате чего он сейчас находится в госпитале святого Мунго.

Ремус откинулся на стуле и устало потер виски, как будто у него болела голова.

- Друг по службе? Мой брат был аврором? – Майкл был потрясен.

- Не совсем. Чтобы стать аврором надо пройти три года подготовки. Гарри учился на эту профессию.

- Почему ему разрешили подать заявление? Папа поддерживает аврорат, но мама наверняка была бы против. Все-таки война...

- Видишь ли... ни Джеймса, ни Лили тогда не было рядом с Гарри, - мягко пояснил Ремус.

- То есть? – Майкл окончательно запутался.

- Они были, как бы это помягче сказать, они были... мертвы.

- Что? - мальчик решил, что ослышался.

- Мертвы, - уже более твердо повторил Люпин.

Майкл отодвинулся от учителя и уставился на него во все глаза.

- Ремус, ты хорошо себя чувствуешь? – с неподдельным беспокойством спросил Майкл, - ты плохо выглядишь, бледный...

Люпин покачал головой.

- Я знал, что ты мне не поверишь. Но все же ответь: в каком году родился Джеймс?

- В 1960, - сейчас Поттер был на сто процентов уверен, что Ремус если не болен, то не выспался этим утром точно.

- Тогда же, когда и я, - согласно кивнул тот. - Но почему тогда он выглядит вдвое моложе положенного?

Гриффиндорца словно окатили ледяной водой. Он не смел шелохнуться. Мальчик прекрасно знал, что его отец не принимал никаких снадобий и не использовал определенных чар. Преподаватель следил за ним, не отрывая внимательного взгляда. Наконец, когда тишина затянулась, он тихо продолжил:

- Никто до сих пор не понимает, как это могло произойти, - он взял свою чашку и сделал глоток горячего напитка, - Лили и Джеймс погибли, когда Гарри был год. В 1981 году, если быть точным, - еще один глоток. - Твоему брату было семнадцать, когда он досрочно поступил на учебу в аврорат.

Некоторое время они молчали. Изредка Люпин делал по глотку чая, чтобы собраться с мыслями. Затем продолжил:

- Это произошло во время очередного собрания ордена Феникса. Мы обсуждали в тот день сложившуюся ситуацию. Она, признаюсь, была прескверной – незадолго погиб величайший волшебник Альбус Дамблдор, - Люпин поставил пустую чашку на стол. - Армия Темного лорда все увеличивалась и увеличивалась, люди боялись выходить на улицы, не то что сражаться... В общем, - он развел руками, - шансов на победу было мало.

- И что же произошло? – Поттер слушал, затаив дыхание.

- Я и Аластор Грюм – сейчас он в отставке – спорили насчет Гарри. Он утверждал, что... а впрочем, неважно. Важно то, что в этот самый момент посередине комнаты из ниоткуда появились твои родители.

- Вот так просто? – с сомнением переспросил гриффиндорец.

- Вот так просто, - подтвердил мужчина. - Это был настоящий шок для присутствующих. Надо сказать, для Джеймса и Лили тоже.

Он замолчал, задумчиво глядя пространство. Спустя минуту учитель вновь устремил свое внимание на Майкла.

- Аластор принял их за Пожирателей смерти. Я не могу его винить, так как мои мысли тогда текли в том же направлении. Джеймс и Лили Поттеры живы? Бред. Мертвые не оживают. Они никогда больше не пригласят тебя погостить к себе на выходные, не помашут радостно рукой, случайно встретившись в продуктовом магазине.  
Но это были они. Нам пришлось постараться, чтобы как можно дольше скрывать этот факт от посторонних. Последнее, что помнили твои родители, был зеленый свет. Они сами толком не понимали, что произошло и, как они очутились на площади Гриммо. Но на этом сюрпризы не закончились. Лили была беременна. Тобой. От Джеймса.

- Значит, они где-то жили до того дня? – высказал робкую догадку мальчик.

- Именно.

Повисла звенящая тишина. Ни Майкл, ни Ремус не произносили ни слова. Поэтому, когда Люпин вновь заговорил, это прозвучало неправдоподобно громко.

- Гарри погиб в тот день.

Майкл от неожиданности уронил на пол чашку, к счастью уже пустую.

- _Reparo_, - один взмах учительской палочки и осколки соединились, как будто ничего и не разбивалось.

- Прости.

- Ничего.

Майкл наклонился и поднял целую и невредимую чашку. Выпрямившись, он столкнулся глазами с Люпином. Мальчик прекрасно понимал, что только сейчас может узнать ответы на все интересующие его вопросы.

- Отец не говорил мне таких подробностей. Это нечестно.

- Я уверен у него были причины скрывать от тебя эти факты.

- Значит ли это, что каждый встречный знает о моей семье больше, чем я? – внезапно осипшим голосом поинтересовался гриффиндорец.

Люпин, как ни странно, не смутился.

- Нет. Гарри Поттера, конечно, знал каждый младенец, но это вовсе не значит, что о нем знали абсолютно все, не так ли? Необязательно в газетах и журналах должно было публиковаться, где он собирается работать или какое его любимое блюдо. Большинство волшебников, к примеру, ничего не знает о детстве Гарри.

- А о папе с мамой? О них всё знают?

Мужчина слегка наморщил лоб.

- Ну, я думаю, Темному лорду почему-то не было выгодно, чтобы широкие массы узнали о «воскрешении» Джеймса и Лили Поттеров.

- Но...

Ремус приятно засмеялся.

- Майкл, Майкл... неужели ты думаешь, что люди поверят в то, что мертвые возвращаются с того света? Даже если мы и захотели бы убедить их в этом – нам это удалось бы не сразу. А мы не хотели.

Мальчик закрыл лицо руками. Ему нужно было время, для того чтобы как следует обдумать такое количество информации. Однако у него оставались еще вопросы.

- Во что же верят люди? – глухо поинтересовался он.

- Они считают, что Джеймс и Лили были в плену какого-нибудь Пожирателя смерти, и потому не могли о себе заявить.

- Я удивлен тем, что никто не думает о том, что все было подстроено и родители просто жили и прятались за границей.

- Некоторые именно так и думают, - поправил Люпин, - но большинство знает, что твои мама и папа никогда не бросили бы своего сына.

Майкл отнял ладони от лица и принялся задумчиво крутить в руках чашку.

- Странно, что обо всем рассказываешь мне именно ты и только сейчас, - тихо добавил он.

- Ничего странного, - возразил Ремус. - Раньше в этом не было никакой необходимости, а теперь у Джеймса нет возможности все тебе объяснить – он лежит в больнице без сознания. Кто еще, если не я?

- Окружающие. Они должны были наверняка выпытывать у меня информацию о Гарри, от них бы я и узнал.

- А ты заводил подобный разговор? – дождавшись отрицательного ответа, учитель продолжил. - Время Гарри Поттера ушло. То поколение, для которого были важны малейшие подробности и любые клочки информации о «Избранном», давно выросло или постарело. У него сейчас много других проблем и забот.

- А мама? – поинтересовался Майкл, - почему не она?

- Майкл, - Люпин нагнулся к самому лицу юного мага, - ты действительно считаешь, что Лили редко тебя навещает, потому что мало тобой интересуется или у нее много дел?

Поттер удивленно поднял брови, - а разве нет?

Ремус отодвинулся. Он смотрел на него так, как если бы видел в первый раз в жизни.

- Работа Джеймса, – произнес он каменным голосом. - Кто бы мог подумать? – добавил он, собственно, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь, и нахмурился, давая понять, что не одобряет подобного отношения к Лили Эванс. - Кто мог себе вообразить, что можно дойти до такого?

Мальчик ничего не понимал. Он осторожно дотронулся до Люпина, вновь привлекая к себе внимание.

- Ремус?

Тот повернулся и странно на него посмотрел. Затем негромко произнес:

- Твоя мама безумно тебя любит. Ты себе не представляешь, какой скандал она устроила, когда Визенгамот отказал ей в опекунстве над тобой. И это при том, что Лили не склонна их устраивать. Джеймс просто не дает ей тебя видеть.

- То есть?

- Он запрещает. Использует все мыслимые и немыслимые способы, чтобы отгородить тебя от нее. Не брезгует и связями в Министерстве. А они так любили друг друга раньше, - мужчина вздохнул. - Но все, к сожалению, меняется, и я не мог даже предположить, что настолько.

Майкл только сейчас заметил, что затаил дыхание. За эти полчаса мир вокруг него перевернулся с ног на голову. Он не верил в то, что слышал. Или не хотел верить.

- Пока я шел сюда, - Люпин внимательно смотрел на сына Сохатого, - я услышал, как твои одноклассники говорили о том, что Кингсли назначил тебе взыскание, это так?

Поттер кивнул.

- Держу пари, что он не собирается тебя наказывать, - в ответ на непонимающий взгляд мужчина пояснил. - Я думаю, он искал предлог, чтобы остаться с тобой наедине и предложить поехать к нему на каникулы. И ты ему его дал.

- Ты думаешь...

- Уверен. Джеймс ничего не сможет сделать, а с Гвеног у тебя так и не сложились дружеские отношения. Прекрасная возможность для Лили побыть рядом с сыном.

- Считаешь, мне следует согласиться?

- Безусловно. А чем ты провинился перед Кингсли? – заинтересовался Ремус.

- Это неважно, - Майкл не хотел, чтобы Люпин знал о тех записях. Он еще не знал, что скажет Брустверу о них. Но точно не правду.

- Ты наверняка понимаешь, что я пригласил тебя не только для того, чтобы рассказать все это, - после минутного молчания произнес мужчина.

Майкл видел, что профессору снова становится не по себе.

- Перед обедом Минерва подошла ко мне и сказала, что с тобой хотят поговорить некоторые люди.

Мальчик сразу понял о ком идет речь и начал часто дышать.

- Почему ты не сказал раньше? Почему? – он медленно поднялся на ноги, не отводя от друга не верящего взгляда. - Где они? Они ждали меня в кабинете директора, так? Ты отпросил меня с трансфигурации, чтобы профессор МакГонагалл не смогла сказать мне о них? Я прав?

Люпин не ответил.

- Я иду туда, - гриффиндорец направился к двери.

- Не стоит. У них вряд ли много времени, они наверняка уже ушли.

- Когда они появятся снова? – мальчик так и не понял, что испытывает от этой новости: облегчение или разочарование?

Мужчина пожал плечами. Майкл, стараясь идти медленно, вернулся к письменному столу и сел на стул.

- Зачем ты рассказал мне о семье? Почему именно сейчас?

- А как иначе мне было удержать тебя? Я не знаю более важных тем для разговора, чтобы продержать тебя более часа в своем кабинете. Это во-первых. А во-вторых, тебе это пригодится. Но, Майкл, пожалуйста, не ищи встречи с этими людьми. Я прошу тебя.

Колокол пробил перемену. Постепенно тишину заполнили сотни шагов и веселая болтовня, доносящиеся из-за двери. Из коридора слышались голоса учеников и учителей.

Майкл поднялся.

- Я хочу задать еще вопрос, - негромко проговорил он.

- Спрашивай, - согласно кивнул Люпин.

- Почему профессор МакГонагалл разрешила тебе отпросить меня с урока?

Ремус оценивающе оглядел стоящего перед ним студента.

- Ей тоже не нравятся эти люди. Моя просьба была прекрасной отговоркой.

- Но... но Гарри тоже работал на них. Разве нет?

Учитель покачал головой.

- Гарри сотрудничал с ними. И теперь он мертв. Подумай, - он нагнулся вперед, - твой брат умер примерно тринадцать лет назад. Сейчас ему было бы около тридцати. А он не дожил и до восемнадцати.

Мальчик, не зная, что на это можно ответить, попрощался с преподавателем и вылетел вон из кабинета.

* * *

**Кингсли Бруствер** - аврор и член Ордена Феникса. В 1995 году Министерство магии поручило ему возглавить охоту на Сириуса Блэка, однако он вводил правительство в заблуждение, что беглец скрывается в Тибете. По словам Артура Уизли, Бруствер – ценнейший человек (ГП и ОФ).

**Гвеног Джонс** - капитан и ловец единственной женской национальной сборной по квиддичу, Священноголовые гарпии (Холихедские гарпии). Родилась в 1968 году. Одна из любимчиков профессора Слагхорна. Он же познакомил с Джонс Гермиону, которой Гвеног показалась немного зазнайкой (ГП и ПП).


End file.
